The present invention relates to a heating and drying apparatus for powdery or granular materials.
Heretofore, for heating and drying powdery or granular materials, because of its extremely high thermal efficiency and simplicity, a fluidized state heat-exchanger in which the powdery or granular material flows in one direction take continuously heated and dried by a counterflow of a hot gas, has been widely employed.
However, in the case of treating powdery or granular materials which are wet and aggregated due to moisture, there was a problem that if such material was thrown into the fluidized state heat-exchanger, formation of a fluidized flow of the material became difficult due to aggregation of the material, and so, the fluidized state heat-exchanger could not be fully utilized.